


Fantasy Tails

by lovelysky



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Although the pairings are tagged only Lance and Keiths sexual relationship is explored, Angst, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Elven Allura, Elven Coran, Elven Nyma, First chapter is build up, Knotting, M/M, Orc Hunk, Orc Shay, Smut, Werewolf Keith, Werewolf Krolia, Werewolf Shiro, mermaid lance, ritual self-harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysky/pseuds/lovelysky
Summary: Lance finds a Lycan half-dead in his river, and decides to save him... will he regret doing so?





	1. The Lycan and The Mer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first klance fanfic! I hope you'll like it! I don't know how long this will be or how often I'll update yet, but I'll let you all know (at least for the updates) soon!
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr @voltron-honey !!!!!!!

Lance had a wistful nature about him as he laid in the river that eventually leads to the Sea. The cool waters were surrounding his entire being.

 

He made no mistake when a loud splash and the taint of iron filled the quiet river. He snapped his head upstream. There, the anamorphic wolf lay bleeding out.

 

Lance swam closer, cautious, but feeling the need to help this creature. He started to reach out.

 

Until the wolf started to growl. “Don't.”

 

“You're heavily injured. Let me help.” Lance sighed. He had never been keen on helping out others outside of his kind.

 

“Help?” The anamorphic wolf coughed up blood, “You all down your victims in the deep waters. I have no trust for your kind, Selkie.”

 

“I'm a simple mermaid mutt. I have no Selkie blood within me.” Lance spat back.

 

The wolf was losing focus. “This is not how I imagined death to be like.”

 

Lance was enraged. Immediately he grabbed for the wolfman, dragging his body to the small water den he was currently calling home. He lay the dying wolf on the shore of the inner cave. “I have water with healing properties in here. Wait.” He said, before losing the long beautiful tail for a set of humanoid legs, and running buck naked to a crystal-filled area.

 

“You're a fool,” The wolf said before coughing once again. “You'll regret helping me.” He laughed weakly.

 

“Let me decide that for myself.” His hands were covered in orbs of a bright blue water. He reached down and gently touched the wound. This action made the wolf flinch, but the healing was soothing the wolf's pain.

 

“Does your magic water heal internal wounds as well?” The wolf said, almost amazed.

 

“It can't cure disease, nor bring back the dead. Any wound though, whether internal or external can be mended.” Lance stated. “Now answer me this: What is your name wolf?”

 

“My name?” He almost laughed. “I suppose I can give you that much for the treatment. It's Keith.” He sighed.

 

“Keith? Are you a Lycan?” Lance pondered.

 

“If it wasn't obvious.” He smiled, before shifting down to his human form. “You sprouted legs. I thought you said you were Mer? Are you really an Illusionist?”

 

“Mer can walk on land, Keith. We retain our gills, but we can walk on our humanoid legs for safer travel on land. Although we don't usually shift in front of others.” Lance explained, looking down at the now non-wolf looking individual. He had semi-long hair, with defined muscles, and pale skin. His eyes shown purple.

 

“Why not?” Keith asked.

 

“It's a act reserved for lovers.” Lance spoke, before a shy blush creeped his face.

 

“Well then this must be an unusual thing indeed.” Keith laughed, sitting up. “What's this water?”

 

“Something special that only I secrete and am able to use.”

 

“You secrete it? From where?” Keith said, his eyes raking up and down Lance.

 

“Please keep your eyes to yourself.” Lance shied away before shifting back once safely in the water. “It comes from my tail, it dews from the underside of my scales.” He gave his tail a quick flick for good measure. “The main problem is that it doesn't come out in large quantities so it takes time to save it up. Came in handy for you today.”

 

“Your humanoid shape is a lovely thing. Lance was it?” Keith inquired.

 

“Yes. That is my name you sweet shelled talker.” Lance hissed, almost. Although he himself could admire the figure of the Lycan before him.

 

“Sweet shelled? Who, Me?” Keith laughed.

 

“Yes you.” Lance rolled his eyes. “What was trying to kill you?”

 

“I was attacked by Giants.” He sighed.

 

“Giants? In this area? They usually stick to the North! Why would they come so far south towards the sea?” Lance flipped his tail, intrigued.

 

“Who knows? Perhaps they are overreaching their boundaries in hopes of taking over the other kingdoms. I found them on the border of our land to the west, almost twenty of them, and proceeded to lure them away from my clan.” Keith stated. “Killed most of them before falling over the edge of a waterfall that lead me to you.”

 

“You are lucky I am so hospitable, unlike some of my kin.” Lance said in a cool manner.

 

“Why yes I am.” Keith paused. “Would you like to come with me to my home? To give you proper thanks?”

 

“I've made a good little nook here, and I quite enjoy it.” Lance sighed.

 

“You don't sound so sure. Besides you seem rather lonely.” Keith purred.

 

“I'm on a quest for enlightenment for at least a year from my kin… sure I miss them, but every one of my kin does this. It's a sort of test to show we're fit to blend in and survive with the rest of the world… I'm rambling! You have me rambling!” Lance hissed.

 

“Maybe you just missed talking. I'm sure you can leave your little… cove? For a short while Lance.” Keith said, a smile ghosting his lips.

 

Lance gave a sharp stare at the lycan. They held eyes for a while, until Lance couldn't take it anymore.

 

“Fine. How far is your people from here?” Lance pouted.

“Two days at my full speed. Five… if you insist on your humanoid legs.” Keith cackled.

 

“My humanoid legs are not that slow!” Lance huffed.

 

“Perhaps not… four then. Unless, you want a ride on my back. Then I'd say three.” Keith was smiling.

 

Lance blushed, flicking his tail.

 

“I can walk!” He yelled.

 

“Oh, I'm sure you can do quite a lot Lance.” Keith said, cool as ice.

 

“Is this any way to treat your _savior_? I'd think not!” Lance hissed.

 

“Okay, okay… I get it. Pack what you'll need to stay.”

 

Lance hopped on a rock, before giving Keith such a pointed look.

 

“What now?” Keith asked.

 

“Uh, some privacy? I need to shift.” Lance seethed.

 

“And?” Keith chuckled.

 

“ _And_? You're not my lover Keith!” Lance furiously splashed the water.

 

 _That's cute…_ “I already saw it once. What's once more?”

 

“Keith!” Lance shrieked.

 

“Fine, fine.” Keith sighed, turning around.

 

Keith could hear Lance shift, and his damp feet pad across the cave floor.

 

“You can look now.” Lance said.

 

And Keith did. “Shame. I'd thought you wouldn't have any clothing on.”

 

“You heathen. Has anyone ever tell you how crude you are?” Lance huffed, arms flailing about. Mer weren't always in the nude, and Lance had a cloth he learned how to maneuver to his will. It covered both his chest, all the way to his knees.

 

“Ex-lovers, most definitely. Now, we better get a move on slowpoke.” Keith laughed, transforming so he wasn't as vulnerable.

 

Lance sputtered, but landed on saying nothing. He had gathered his special water in a crystal container, opting to dissolve the rest that he couldn't carry into the stream. It was a rule to never leave something so valuable for others to take.

 

◇◇◇◇◇

 

Lance didn't like being on his humanoid legs for long periods of time. He had always preferred his natural state best.

 

Lance's pride wouldn't allow Keith to carry him during the journey, so it took the full five days.

 

“I told you. How stubborn you are Mer.” Keith had retorted once we reached the edge of the territory.

 

“Keith!” A woman yelled.

 

“Ah… hello. Mother.” Keith balked.

 

“I know you chased away the giants! I'm surprised you're not dead! We have emergency measures for this I can't believe you!” She spat.

 

“I did almost die. This-” Keith smiled while gesturing towards Lance. “Mer, named Lance, saved me.”

 

“You got involved with a selkie?” She balked.

 

“I'm not a selkie! I'm just a normal Mermaid!” He hissed.

 

She looked back to him in disbelief.

 

“Ah, Lance, this is my mother Krolia.” He laughed.

 

“Yes. The resemblance is uncanny.” He said pointedly, feeling bitter to be called a Selkie for the second time in a week.

 

“Shiro's here right? I want to show Lance to him.” Keith smiled, turning to talk again with his mother.

 

“ _Shiro_?” Lance echoed.

 

“He's in his home, I believe.” She cooed before walking off. “Have fun with your Mer!”

 

“I'm not _his-”_ Lance hissed under his breath.

 

“Shiro is the pack Alpha. We have around thirty wolves in the pack. Although we are very strong, any one of our kind can easily rip a foolish Giant in half.” Keith cackled, before leading Lance down a dirt road.

 

The road was lined with small cobblestone homes. Nothing too large… leading to a semi-circle also surrounded by more houses.

 

Keith walked up to the door of the most middle centered house. Gave a small rap on the wooden door.

 

It flew open. “Keith! I could smell you from a mile off. I had some serious contemplating about whether or not to send a search party the other day. How _foolish_ -”

 

“I had to Shiro! A whole twenty were heading directly to here… I couldn't let them come. We have children in the village. Besides. I killed them all in the end.” Keith pouted.

 

“We work together Keith. You know this. Next time you'll have to decide if you truly wish to continue with this pack with that lone wolf mentality.” Shiro sighed. “But I consider you kin either way. I am glad you made it back safe. Who is this?”

 

Lance blinked. Werewolves are such moody creatures.

 

“Lance, the Mer who saved my life.” Keith said.

 

“Saved your life?” Shiro's eyebrows raised. “If he's here with you then you must wish to have a MoonRise festival...”

 

“Yes. I very much would.” Keith stated.

 

“You _know_ -” Shiro started.

 

“Oh yes, I know Shiro. Will you please have the others prepare for it.” Keith smiled.

 

“Very well.” Shiro sighed, walking past the two before him.

 

“Uh, excuse me? What was all that about.” Lance hissed.

 

“We have a river nearby to the village if you want to change forms.” Keith said, avoiding Lance's question.

 

The thought of have his natural form back was oh so alluring.

 

“Yes. I quite do, but you must tell me what this MoonRise festival is all about.” Lance clicked, chirped in excitement. He wanted his tail back.

 

“Very well.” Keith said, as they began to walk past the houses, and into the forest surrounding the village.

 

Ten minutes after they reached the river. But it was quite small… stream would be a more appropriate name. “This water is three foot deep max. This is no river.” Lance pouted.

 

“You can still relax in it though right?” Keith asked.

 

Lance huffed. “I guess.”

 

Lance went disrobe when he noticed Keith staring.

 

“Don't watch me shift back you heathen.” Lance said, rather annoyed.

 

“Lance…” Then Keith was there, in front of Lance is a blink of an eye. “I'm mesmerized.”

 

“Very funny.” Lance balked.

 

“Can I kiss you?” Keith asked, his hand finding Lance's still human lower back.

 

“Can you **_what_ **!?” Lance flushed.

 

Keith pulled him closer.

 

“Kiss. You.” Keith stated, smiling.

 

“Wah… I _never-_ ” Lance sputtered. “You!”

 

Lance thought it was corny, and embarrassing. _Sure Keith was attractive, but he…_ Lance was looking back at Keith, at his lips. They looked plump, and very welcoming. Was the wolf putting out pheromones? Do those even work on Mer? How troubling.

 

Lance's initial shock, and anger died down. “Yes.” He whispered.

 

Keith was melting into him seconds later. The kiss soft at first, but a small flick of Lance's tongue later they were exploring each other's mouths roughly. Lance had a hand in Keith's soft hair. Keith pulled on Lance's bottom lip, and he let go of a small moan.

 

Lance suddenly realised what he had been doing, pushing Keith back with some force.

 

“Too much. I'm going to shift. Turn around.” Lance quickly said.

 

Keith, looking a bit too heated, begrudgingly turned around.

 

Lance splashed down into the water tail flicking water everywhere. Shifting felt right, and nice. Plus the heated feeling between his humanoid legs couldn't transfer to this form.

 

“Stay here for a couple hours, and relax. I'll get you when everything is prepared.” Keith stammered before rushing off.

 

“Ah! Wait! You didn't-” Lance bellowed, but Keith was long gone. “You didn't tell me about the festival.”


	2. MoonRise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First the ritual. Then the smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about how I'll continue this story. Or if people actually like it. It's different from all my previous works, after all. 
> 
> A warning: Keith cuts himself during the ritual.
> 
> And I'll update the tags!!

When Keith came back hours later Lance had gotten surprisingly impatient. 

 

“You left me in silence without answering me Lycan.” He pouted. 

 

“If you felt that curious you could have shifted back  _ Mer _ .” He mocked. 

 

Lance hadn't thought about shifting to find Keith. 

 

“Fine fine. Now, tell me about this festival  _ before _ I shift back. Else I won't.” Lance huffed. 

 

“You're a stubborn one, huh?” Keith laughed. 

 

Lance gave him a sharp look. 

 

“It's just to celebrate you saving my life, truly.” Keith stated. 

 

Lance hummed, but took the answer at face value. “Now turn-”

 

“Around so you can shift. Yes, I know.” Keith cut in, dramatically spinning on the heels of his feet. 

 

Lance shifted to his humanoid form once more. He can swear that this past week tops the most he has ever shifted into this form. Though his legs felt nice in the water, he stood up. 

 

“Woo done yet?” Keith said, turning to look back at Lance too early. Lance's cloth still lay far from him. 

 

“No! Don't look!” Lance was flailing, and he lost balance toppling directly into Keith's body.

 

Keith caught him. Lance's nude form in his arm. Bodies pressed close together. 

 

“You sure do know how to make a wolf excited.” Keith said, face bemused. 

 

Lance blushed. He thought on the kiss from earlier, they were too close. Lance wanted to shift again to hide the arousal between his legs. 

 

He let go of some angry clicks, and turned to ran for his cloth. He needed to cover himself now. 

 

It took him moments to whine the cloth around his body. 

 

Keith laughed. 

 

Lance stomped beside him after gathering his personal items together. “Let's go.”

 

◇◇◇◇◇

 

The walk back had been painful. Lance didn't wish to speak. He was all too concerned about how natural it felt to be close to Keith. Lance has never taken a lover before. Often times Mer copulate with humans to have their children. Lance thought he was always privy to females, but perhaps he himself was fine with males as well. Had all of Keith's lovers been male? Lance isn't sure. He wants to know more about Keith. 

 

“There will be a feast before the ceremony. The feast is being held in your honor, so don't shy from it. Oh, I didn't ask for what best suits your palette. Though I'm sure we have fish if that is all you consume.” Keith said. 

 

“I can eat most of anything. Don't worry. What's the ceremony for?” Lance asked. 

 

“For me. I feel if I don't complete the ritual the Moon Goddess may strike me down.” Keith said, face serious. 

 

“Is it because you left to fight on your own?” Lance pondered. 

 

“You could say it is because of that.” Keith gave a small laugh. 

 

Lance seemed suspicious of it, but didn't bother delving into it any further. It wasn't about him after all. 

 

They were once again at the center of the cobblestone homes. Tables with food lay near the homes. In the center of everything was a smaller circle, made from polished white stones. Lance had to hold back an urge to take one. 

 

Keith stood before him. A similar height to Lance, looking gruff, and  _ honestly _ quite delectable. 

 

The woman from earlier, Keith's mother, yelled out. “To the Mer who saved my son! Lance, this drink is for you!” She offered him a cup, of which she had two. “To my son, who fought for the village, this drink is yours!” She handed off the other cups. “I hope for you both to have longevity, and prosperity in the years to come. Cross arms, and drink!”

 

Lance looked at the liquid, then at Keith. 

 

“Here.” Keith moved so their limbs were crossed, and they both could drink. Lance was hesitant, but ultimately choose to take a sip.

 

“For the Moon Goddess praise! Shiro will continue the festival ceremony when the clouds pass.” Krolia stated, in her loud voice. 

 

People cheered, and themselves drank. 

 

_ Wait. Wait. Wait. Continue? _

 

“Keith what does she mean continue?” Lance asked, leaning into Keith's space to whisper. 

 

“The feast is also part of the ceremony Lance. Don't worry you won't have to drink anything else, the second half is all for me.” Keith sighed. 

 

“You could have warned me of the whole… arm crossing. At the very least!” Lance bickered. 

 

“But then you might have felt pressured.” Keith said. 

 

“I felt pressured being put on the spot!” Lance added some angry clicks to the end of his sentence. 

 

“Are those clicks part of your language as a Mer?” Keith cooed, changing the subject. 

 

“Yes! They are, but that's besides the point!” Lance was rather upset. 

 

“Your even beautiful when your angry.” Keith said. 

 

“Keith! The clouds have passed! Step into the circle!” Shiro shouted at him. 

 

Keith moved away from the baffled, angry Mer. 

 

Keith stood in the middle of the circle. Shiro offered him a knife. 

 

“Keith you will be asked to repay your debts, in view of the Moon Goddess. You have been saved, and so you in return must save.” Shiro stated. 

 

_ Debts… In return must save!?  _ Lance hastily thought. 

 

“The drink is the contract, your blood is the seal.” Shiro said. 

 

Lance's eyes bugged out of his head as Keith took the dagger to his flesh. A diagonal cut on his forearm letting blood flow on to the earth below.

 

The rocks that Lance wanted to take started glowing… Lance never knew Lycans to dabble in magic of any kind. He felt how strange he was standing there. 

 

“ _ Child _ .” A voice echoed. Lance looked around wildly, but saw no one talking to him. 

 

“ _ Child of the Sea. My kin wishes to repay his debt to you, and so he shall... May you both live long. _ ” The female voice spoke, Lance realizing it came from his own mind. 

 

Then the rocks stopped glowing. 

 

Keith's wound healed shut in moments, and he stood turning towards Lance. 

 

Lance was feeling ever so spooked, and misinformed. So he turned tail and ran. Ran straight past the houses, as fast as he could. 

 

Keith caught up to him mere feet away from the stream. No doubt Lance was thinking of swimming away. 

 

“Lance.” He had him by the wrist. 

 

“You lied!” Lance snapped at Keith. “You lied to me!” 

 

“You saved my life Lance. Those kinds of debts need to be repaid.” Keith stated, stare cold. 

 

“Maybe so! But that-” Lance motioned to the dried blood on Keith's arm. “Was excessive! And that voice!? What the hell was that about!” 

 

“The Moon Goddess spoke to you?” Keith's face was one of genuine surprise. 

 

“You didn't know that would happen!?” Lance balked. “What did you do!” 

 

“We are under a life bond contract. Until I repay my debts I will be with you.” Keith sighed. “Our souls are bound.” 

 

“Our souls! I thought I received your name as payment! I didn't need a… a life bond contract!” He hissed. 

 

“It's too late to say you don't need it. It's done. I did say you would regret helping me, didn't I?” Keith laughed. 

 

“This isn't funny!” Lance yelled. 

 

“Don't worry yourself that much.” Keith said. 

 

Lance was baffled. So much so he just gave up, sat down on the creek edge, still in his humanoid form. 

 

Keith sat beside him. 

 

“Maybe it was selfish of me... I wanted a way to tie you to me. I didn't want you saving me to be our last encounter.” Keith dipped his arm into the stream, water cleaning the blood away. 

 

“It was a very selfish thing you did.” Lance sighed. 

 

“I'm honest for repaying you. The life bond will be sure of that, but I do… find you a entity I wish to pursue.” Keith stated. 

 

“Pursue!?” Lance flushed. “You wish to bed me Lycan!?” 

 

“I do have those intentions.” Keith looked into Lance's eyes. 

 

“Oh you  _ urchin _ ! You're a beast of land, and I am a kin with the sea. How can you say such words with ease!” Lance reeled. 

 

“I find your beauty lovely, and your company heartwarming. I find it rather easy in my opinion.” Keith smiled, drawing Lance closer. 

 

“You… can't  _ just _ … say that.” Lance balked, but made no move to push Keith away. 

 

“Afraid I did Lance.” Keith kissed Lance, short… innocent. 

 

“Oh you sweet shelled-”

 

Another kiss. 

 

“Trying to silence me?” Lance huffed. 

 

Keith smiled, and kissed him again. And again… and again. 

 

“Fine. Have it your way.” Lance pushed Keith virtually flat, right as Keith went in for another kiss. His legs straddling either side of the surprised lycan. 

 

“Oh? Feisty now are we?” Keith chuckled. 

 

“I've always been feisty, you'd have to be blind not to notice it.” Lance stated, some switch inside him had been flipped. 

 

“That's true.” Keith went to sit up to met Lance's lips, but Lance pushed him back to the ground. 

 

“I'll let you in on something. This form wasn't made just to safely travel on land. It was also made for copulation. And by the seas-” Lance threw his cloth over his head, next to them. He looked ever so painfully hard. His cock a angry red compared to the tan of his sun kissed skin. “You've pushed me far too much today.” 

 

Keith smirked up at him. 

 

“Be glad you're cute.” Lance huffed, leaning down to finally met Keith's lips. 

 

It wasn't enough for Keith, Lance's pace was too slow. It took him seconds to reverse the positions. Keith removed his pants even faster. A hunger clawing under his skin. 

 

Lance pulled Keith down to him. Their kissing was then rough, messy. Keith bit down on Lance's bottom lip, and a loud moan escaped Lance. Though he'd usually feel shy, at that moment he just wanted more. To be consumed entirely. 

 

Keith abruptly ended the kiss, grabbing the underside of Lance's knees. Exposing his hole as his ass was lifted into the air. 

 

“Keith  _ what _ -” 

 

He started licking into Lance. Tasting, and devouring the hole. Stopped only to suck love bites into Lance's thighs. 

 

“Keith! Keith just hand me my crystal. With my special water.” Lance said, swatting his head. 

 

“What, why? I quite like this.” Keith said. 

 

“For a lubricant!” Lance hissed. “Or we'll be here all day, and I honestly needed you inside me moments ago.” 

 

Keith blushed a bit at that, and quickly grabbed the crystal containing the water. 

 

“You won't be able to use it. Give it here.” Lance opened the crystal, and dipped two fingers into the water before closing it again. His legs were spread, and he circled his own rim. Before delving into his own hole. To which Keith watched, far too excited with nothing to do. Lance's hard on looked painful. Keith then took it into his hand, stroking it all to suddenly, leaving Lance a shaken mess. 

 

Keith started to bend down, but Lance stopped him. 

 

Lance was so very close to cumming, he could feel the pressure rising... “Don't tease me Keith. I want to cum with you filling me.” 

 

Keith supplied Lance with which he needed. He lined up with Lance's rim. A soft push, and a harsh thrust later he was sheathed inside the Mer. 

 

Lance felt the stretch, the burn, and the passion when Keith pulled almost completely out to snap his hips painfully back into his. 

 

The noises were so sultry in nature. Small curses, and praises fell from Keith's lips. Lance a melting mess, moaning with each punishing thrust. 

 

Keith loved the scene, but still wished to press himself as close to Lance as he could. He abruptly grabbed Lance's sides so Lance was straddling his cock. 

 

“ _ Keith! _ ” Lance had squeaked from the motion. Except their pace never stopped. Lance felt the clench of his balls, the rush when he came. A white coated the two men. 

 

Keith heated expression fell to a breathless smirk. He kissed Lance. Lance in turn was over sensitive, and mewling into the kiss. 

 

Lance could feel Keith growing larger within him. He didn't quite know what it was. A painful stretch, but he was too blissed out. Keith smelt so good too. All of this was far more than anything Lance could ever imagine. 

 

_ Until-  _

 

Until Keith spilled over inside him. 

 

Lance felt the rush, and there was… oh, so much. The amount almost made him feel ill. The pleasure, and pressure was all too much. He looked down to his abdomen. It had swelled from its original flat state. 

 

He looked up at Keith wide-eyed. 

 

“Sorry.” Keith said sheepishly. “Forgot to say I knot… I forget you must not be around Lycan’s much.” 

 

“You  _ knot _ ?” Lance's voice cracked, and his throat felt rough from crying out. 

 

“Lycan perks… I guess.” Keith laughed. “I am sorry.” 

 

Lance huffed. But that action made him  _ feel _ all too much. “What does knotting entail? Does it have to do with… the excessive amount of cum I feel within me?” 

 

Keith blushed, and glanced down between them. “It's... I'm locked within you for at least a few minutes. And yeah… knotting is something to help increase pregnancy.” 

 

“Pregnancy? Keith I can't bear children. Also. At  _ least _ a few minutes?” Lance balked, adjusting his legs in a more comfortable position. By wrapping his legs around Keith. His arms clinging to the back of Keith's neck.

 

Keith also crossed his legs, which made Lance whimper. “I wouldn't expect you to bear children Lance… and well, at most? A couple hours.” 

 

“A couple  _ hours _ !?  _ Like this _ ? Please tell me you jest!” Lance reeled. 

 

“Don't worry! I swear it won't be that long. The longest my knot has stayed formed is thirty minutes. I've just know some Lycan's take longer.” Keith put his arms on either side of Lance's hips. 

 

“You could have warned me…” Lance pouted, head leaning against Keith's chest. 

 

“I apologize. Again. I'll make sure to pull out next time.” Keith sighed. 

 

“ _ Next time _ !?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a comment if you enjoyed it. I'm always in need of validation. Even more so for this story haha.


	3. What's Become

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith have a lot of talking to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I usually update quicker than this, but I had some world building to do. Plus I left my last fic too open ended so I had to write a epilogue. Haha anyway enjoy!

“It's deflating.” Keith stated. 

 

“Finally! You stupid wolf!” Lance hissed, gently getting up. Cum poured out from his hole. “Oh! Disgusting.” 

 

“Want me to help-”

 

“No!” Lance snapped, lowering himself into the stream. Human legs. Human parts. So so gross. Lance wanted his tail back  _ now _ .

 

“Sorry.” Keith whimpered, still sitting on the bank of the stream. 

 

Lance didn't bother telling him not to look at him shifting. 

His tail felt so good in the water. The crawling disgust he felt from the cum in his rear faded. He wished this stream was deeper though. Lance faded into a headspace... and he listened to nature. The more he focused on the nothingness the more he could hear. The water, the crickets, a passing owl. Distant, the voices of celebration. Soft, quiet breathing... oh so very close. 

 

“You're still here?” Lance breathed, glancing over his shoulder. 

 

“Do you want me to leave?” Keith returned. He was still naked. 

 

“I… I don't know. It's probably better if you don't. We have to chat, since we're what? Married now?” Lance sighed. 

 

“Not married.” Keith corrected. 

 

“Not… married. Okay. Then what?” Lance asked. 

 

“A life bond just means… I have to repay you saving me. If you really don't want me around-” Keith paused, biting his lower lip. “You can tell me to go. I don't have to be with you to repay you.” 

 

“You don't have to be with me?” Lance flicked his tail. Annoyance? Curiosity? 

 

“No. Say if… you get mortality wounded. That wound will pass to me, sparing you. I don't need to bring you back from the brink, like you did with me.” Keith stated. 

 

Lance snapped his head around with fury. “No. No way. That's insane! How could you willingly put yourself through that?” 

 

“When you saved me I had two options, really. My people aren't great with having debts, and we're  _ usually _ quite solitary. We keep everything within the pack. So, it's rare for others to find us vulnerable. My first option, one which many of my kind choose, is to simply kill whoever saved them.” 

 

Lance's eyes went wide. 

 

“Or, choose to repay them. The life bond ensures repayment. Make no mistake… this is not a marriage.” Keith stated, a sour look to his face. 

 

“Oh seas… that's too much. Kill me or  _ this _ ?” Lance wildly flicked his tail. 

 

“You're beautiful.” Keith muttered. 

 

Lance stilled.  _ This crazy urchin! Lust filled wolf brain! _

 

“I didn't want to kill you. You're so beautiful, and too kind. You didn't deserve it.” Keith said, quiet. 

 

“And  _ what _ ?” Lance's voice cracked. “This sex… all of it? What even is this. Don't tell me you've done this before!” Lance rambled, incoherent. 

 

“No. I've never done a life bond before. And Lance.” Keith locked eyes with him. “I really do want to continue to be with you. Even after… if I end up saving you.” 

 

Lance choose a quiet silence, thinking. He wanted to return to his family soon, but with this connection could he really just leave Keith? Does he even want to leave? Lance stared at Keith. Keith is a lycan would leans into instinct, that's obvious. Lance wouldn't consider him a real thinker… but the sex, even despite the sudden knotting, was great. Lance loved it. He couldn't lie about that. Perhaps… his family could wait longer for him. Keith seems sincere in his affections as well. 

 

“Lance?” Keith questioned. 

 

“Fine.” Lance said. 

 

“Fine?” Keith echoed. 

 

“Fine. As in I'll stick with you for a while, but… I can't promise forever.” Lance sighed. 

 

Keith's excitement was visible. If he was in his Lycan form Lance is sure his tail would be wagging. “I have a small home within the village circle. I know you prefer your natural state, but…” 

 

“We are not having sex again right after  _ just _ finishing having sex. It hasn't even been a hour!” Lance seethed, understanding Keith's intentions by the look on his face.

 

“I- ah, yeah. Sorry. My brain went to my loins.” Keith chuckled, standing up. He found the pants he discarded earlier, and slipped them on. “I'll be in the village. Just ask someone if you can't find me.” 

 

So Keith left, and Lance stayed in his Mer form. Basking in the moonlight and the cool water. 

 

♤♤♤♤♤

 

When Lance shifted back to his humanoid form... what was trapped inside him, Keith's seed, seeped from him. A crawling amount of disgust filled Lance. He pulled his body back into the water. Reaching behind himself he desperately tried to scrape away Keith's essence. Having his fingers in his rear left a odd within Lance's groin. His own length becoming hard. Perhaps Keith had turned his body fully towards males. A small gasp left him when he began touching both sides. His pace quickening… the feeling of wanting something to reach deeper filled Lance. The seed might have been disgusting, the feeling of it inside him, but he missed the feeling of Keith's… knot? Inside him. Thoughts of Keith filling him again spurred him over the edge. The water washing away his seed, and Keith's that had been left in him from the previous night. 

 

The water did not, though, wash away the burn Lance felt on his cheeks. He carefully left the water, his two legs feeling a bit shaken. He wrapped his cloth he left abandoned nearby around his body. He then picked up his crystal, before heading back towards the village. 

 

The first person he saw happened to be Keith's mother. When her eyes laid down upon Lance's body a wicked grin plastered her face. 

 

“Why you smell delectable!” She cackled. 

 

_ Smell? Do I smell? _ Lance couldn't smell anything. 

 

“Aha! You probably can't smell it. You smell like arousal, and faintly of Keith.” She stated. 

 

The burn was back. Lance could feel it crawl up his features. “May you… point me in the direction of Keith?” 

 

“Sure. Second home down from Shiro's dwelling.” She smiled, as Lance hurried past her with a muttered word of gratitude. 

 

He softly knocked on the wooden door, and it sprung open. Keith looked a bit messed. “Hey. Lance.” He said. 

 

“Ah, hello… Keith.” Lance said back. 

 

“Sorry. I've been cleaning… you smell-”

 

“Halt. Don't speak of it. I know, and it's making me want to gut myself.” Lance said bitterly. 

 

“Ah don't go to extremes! Besides, it won't work. You'd end up gutting me instead.” Keith laughed, shuffling Lance inside. 

 

The homes were cemented stone masonry. No windows on the walls, but the roof had a trap door to allow light into the cottage. Everything was centered in the single space. The bed, a small dining area. A few shelves with personal items on them. No bathing quarters within the homes. Lance heard some land dwellers had fancy rooms for bathing… though he guessed they must be in the large cities, not a outlying Lycan village. 

 

“It's not much… but it's mine. You're welcome to anything within my home.” Keith beamed. 

 

“Acknowledged.” Lance huffed. 

 

♤♤♤♤♤

 

The wolves don't do much in the way of fun, and many seem to rely on carnal pleasures to pass the time. It took a week into staying with Keith to find out bits of his past encounters with men. Some of which he slept with away from the village, while a handful were other Lycan’s. The one which had Lance's attention was Keith's mention of Shiro being a past lover. 

 

“Don't find any worry. We have a rather uncontrollable libido. Almost everyone is fare game if they aren't related by blood. Although he protects me like a brother, that doesn't mean we're related.” Keith stated. 

 

“Is it not harsh? To see a past lover so often?” Lance gasped. 

 

“No. Lycan’s are rather loose when it comes to sexual encounters… the feelings aren't so deep as to affect us. Shiro himself has had many lovers over the years.” Keith said. 

 

“What… about me? Am I just a passing breeze to you? One to eventually feel no bother over?” Lance asked aloud. 

 

Keith's pain rang in his face. “No. I would feel a deep loss if you were to leave. You'll be branded into my memory forever Lance.” 

 

A gentle blush found Lance, and a sudden thought. “Who… was the one taking it between the two of you?” 

 

“I was on the receiving end. Shiro is far more dominant than me.” Keith said, understanding Lance's question. 

 

Lance laughed. 

 

“What makes you chuckle Lance?” Keith pondered, eyebrow raised. 

 

“It's a funny thought. You being pinned down by that large Lycan.” He stated. 

 

“Yes… Shiro does tower over most. I can see why you laugh.” Keith sighed. 

 

♤♤♤♤♤

 

They walked about the village, stopped by the stream to let Lance shift that day, Keith sat nearby on the shore. A sudden rustling caught Keith's attention. 

 

Shiro emerged from the brush. 

 

“Shiro? What's wrong?” Keith asked, suddenly standing.

 

Lance looked between them, quiet. 

“We had a attack ten miles to the North. Two of the pack didn't make it. Fifty Giants were waiting to ambush them.” Shiro stated roughly.

 

“No.” Keith growled. “Those bastards will pay.” 

 

“I forbid you from fighting them Keith. The others already finished off the group that attacked us. I have something else I need from you.” Shiro stated. 

 

“What can I do?” Keith asked. 

 

Lance flicked his tail, splashing a bit if water onto the shore. So that the males don't forget he still lays before them. 

 

“Be my envoy for the treaty I wish to form for the elves. I need someone to tell Allura. We're opening a line of communication to defeat the giants.” Shiro stated. 

 

“Yes, but…” Keith looked behind him at Lance. 

 

“He's more than welcome to join you.” Shiro said. “But you'll need to leave by tomorrow.”

 

“I understand Shiro.” Keith said. 

 

“Thank you, Keith. We're lighting the funeral pyre tonight. Make sure you send your respects.” Shiro stated, before turning to leave. 

 

Keith carefully sat back on the ground. A angry energy rolled off him. 

 

“You need to ask me.” Lance finally said, stretching out. 

 

“What?” Keith said, snapping his head up. 

 

“If I'll go. You need to ask me.” Lance stated. 

 

“Oh… Lance will you come with me?” Keith asked, slightly hesitant. 

 

“I will, but you need to learn to ask before you assume.” Lance sighed, flicking some water towards Keith. 

 

“I'll work on it.” Keith bit out, a small laugh falling from his lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, it fills my soul with joy.


	4. The Elk Cart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith, and Lance are on their journey to the Elven kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. I usually post every three days, but life's been mean to me as of late. Haven't had much time at all to write. Also my chapters tend to be pretty short. Only 1.5 to 2k. I hope you enjoy anyway though!!

They set out the next morning for the Elves Kingdom. It was positioned in the Southwest domain of the Great Continent. Whereas Giants typically stayed in the Northeast. Mer varied in where they stayed. Some had adapted to the colder waters in the North, but Lance was fond of the warmth in the South. 

 

Midway through the trip Keith had been groaning how he wished Lance would let himself be carried, to make the trip there faster. 

 

“What would be really fast is if I were in the ocean. I could have been there days ago. No wonder humans went extinct. Human legs are inconvenient.” 

 

“I think they're pretty convenient.” Keith laughed. 

 

“It's not like you-” Lance stopped, seeing Keith giving him a flirtatious look. “Perverted Wolf!” 

 

Keith stopped to pull Lance into a embrace. 

 

Lance glared. “This won't make the journey go by any faster Keith.”

 

Keith kissed his cheek. “True. But what's a day or two off from the original time we'd arrive?” 

 

“I don't understand why you wolves are like this.” Lance sighed, as Keith slowly kissed down his neck. 

 

“It's just nature I guess.” Keith laughed into the crook of Lance's neck. 

 

The situation accelerated quickly. One moment soft kisses, the next Lance is facedown in the grass. His cloth bundled underneath him. Keith was eagerly eating him out while jerking him off. Leaving Lance a moaning mess. 

 

“ _ Keith _ .” He moaned out. 

 

Which spurred Keith to quickly change positions, so that he could line up with Lance's rim. A harsh thrust later Lance was being pounded into the soil. Hands ripping into the dirt, and grass blades. Doing his best to stay upright, all while feeling the creep of orgasm approaching. 

 

Then Lance spilled over. Keith still thrusted into Lance, but they started to feel quite shallow. Lance then felt the swell start, and all the sudden he pulled away from Keith. Just before Keith's knot fully formed. A rush of cum covered Lance, and didn't stop. Lance watched in horror as it just kept going. 

 

“That's  _ monstrous _ .” Lance stuttered. 

 

Keith looked glazed over, “You'll really smell like me now.”

 

Lance turned over, scooting away from the cum. Despite the feeling of it caking his back. “ _ That's _ how big it gets? That was inside me before?” He squealed. 

 

Keith finally snapped out of it. “Yeah.” 

 

“I need to cleanse myself  _ now _ .” Lance stated. “Where do you suppose the nearest body of water is?” 

 

Keith sniffed the air. “A kilometer west.” 

 

Lance sighed, moving to stand up. Collecting his things before walking west bound. 

 

Keith followed behind in silence. The body of water they approached seemed to be a large pond. Lance, who hadn't bothered to put his cloth back on dropped his items to the side, carefully sinking into the iridescent green. Then, he shifted back. 

 

“How long do you want to stay here?” Keith asked. 

 

“The sun's still high. I'd like to travel further today… I hope we make it in another two days time.” Lance said, tail splashing at Keith. “Wash yourself as well since we're here.”

 

“Okay.” Keith said, moving to get in the water next to Lance. He was looking at his tail. 

 

“Don't stare too much.” Lance splashed him again. 

 

“Sorry. I haven't seen much of any mer before you. If I did then they were in distant waters.” Keith stated, smile on his lips. “May I… touch it?” 

 

“My tail?” Lance turned to look at Keith with an inquisitive eye. “I suppose.” 

 

Keith was careful moving his hand gently down the scales. He looked at his hand. Small beads of a sticky multicolored nectar clinged to him. “Is this what you have in the crystal? The one that healed me?” His eyes were filled with wonder. 

 

“Yes.” Lance said. “I used to sit and collect it often. About a handful a day.” 

 

Keith looked at them in awe. “You had quite a bit in that cave. How long had you been there before you happened upon me?” 

 

“Three seasons. Had I not happened upon you I would have been back with my kin by the summer solace.” Lance sighed. 

 

“If you so choose you could… go back to them.” Keith's eyes were dark, a little distant. 

 

Lance looked at the Lycan. It had been what? Thirty or so sun rises since he met the man? He was fond of Keith. He had a raw emotion that Lance had seen very few acquire, and Lance was often left in the cross of those grand emotions. He loved his kin, but felt no hurry to swim back to them. “No, Keith. I don't currently have plans to return to my home sea.” 

 

“Truly?” Keith perked up. 

 

“Truly.” Lance smiled. 

 

◇◇◇◇◇

 

It took two and a half days to reach the Elven kingdom. The forest broke away into rolling hills. Where metialic stones lined pathways well traveled. Small areas of homes situated within those very hills. And dotted in the horizon was a glittering yellow. It took from noon to the tail end of sunlight glimmered on the sky. They were reaching the capital city of the Elves. Everything covered in vibrant golds, silvers, and polished whites. The buildings towered over the males, but even those paled in comparison to the castle. It towered over all, directly in the heart of the capital. Hues of pink and purple illuminated the sky. 

 

Lance watched as persons, mostly Elves walked past them. Wearing elaborate cloths, and shining jewels. Although some were obviously not Elves. Lance noted a cart being pulled by a snow elk. He approached it by instinct, rather than with his mind. 

 

“Hello! How may we help you today?” A large Orc male rounded the cart, soon followed by a Orc woman. 

 

“Oh, Sorry. I was just admiring your elk.” Lance said softly. Keith was wary of the Orcs, but he whole demeanor had been rather tense since they reached the capital. 

 

“She's a beauty! Not for sale though. My, I never caught your name?” The Orc inquired. 

 

“It's okay. We were just leaving.” Keith interjected. 

 

Lance softly hissed at Keith, before turning back towards the oddly kind Orc. “Lance. May I ask yours, and the lovely misses name behind you?” 

 

Keith had a sour look to his face, and the woman let go of a deep laugh. 

 

“Why you may.” The Orc said, before continuing. “My name is Hunk, and this is my wife Shay.” 

 

“It's grand to met you Hunk, Shay! Are you traveling merchants? Or do you hail from this kingdom?” Lance asked, ignoring his scowling partner. 

 

“We both used to live in Orc strongholds directly between both this kingdom and the Giant's. Although we don't often travel to our birthplaces, well…” 

 

“We eloped. We didn't want to led lives of mercenaries or smiths like our kin. So we left for here, and slowly we made our own niche in the community. Sometimes we even travel to other kingdoms for new supplies.” Shay finished, with a soft smile. 

 

“Wow! That's quite a life. You two look adorable together.” Lance cooed. He always loved, well, love stories. 

 

Hunk laughed, before eyeing the crystal Lance carried. “That seems like quite a rare item you have there. Us merchant's call it lágrimas de sereia. Or in common tongue… mermaid’s tears.” 

 

Lance eyed the Orc carefully, putting a protective hand over the jar. “As is your elk being unable for purchase, so is this substance I carry.” 

 

“Far enough.” Hunk smiled. “Where are you two headed?”

 

“We're leaving for the castle.” Keith stated. “As soon as we are done here.” 

 

“Ah! Visiting her majesty perhaps? We'd be more than willing to show you the way.” Hunk said, demeanor soft. 

 

“Thank you, but-” 

 

“Please do! We should head there now, if possible.” Lance spoke over Keith, earning him a sharp glare. “Tell me how you two fell in love along the way.” 

 

“Our love, huh?” Shay chuckled, already securing the cart for travel. “We met young, at a seasonal meeting between the strongholds. I'm a chief's daughter, but Hunk…”

 

“I was born a son of a smith. Low within the tribe, but I was personable among others unlike some Orcs. Shay was going to be the third wife of a chief in the Northern stronghold when she came of age.” He had the reigns of the elk at hand, and motioned for Shay to hold his hand as they began a slow pace forward. “Our holds had been close together, so we escaped in the night. My tribe has stated they'd welcome us back anytime, that Orcs shouldn't be raised away from kin, as my mother called it-” 

 

“A city slicker Orc. Without proper knowledge of our Gods, or what it means to be a Orc in this world.” Shay finished, before sighing. “My tribe, on the other hand, said if we are even in eyeshot of the stronghold they'd kill us. I miss my family occasionally, but Hunk… he's my family now.” 

 

“I feel tears welling in my eyes… what a beautiful tale.” Lance sniffled. Keith raised a eyebrow at him. 

 

“It's been a long time since that first night we left however.” Hunk laughed. “We're doing quite well these days.” 

 

“And making fare coin. Those first seasons were rough on us, and we ate very little. We persevered in the end though.” Shay squeezed her lover's hand. 

 

“Shay’s stronger than me… as most Orc women can attest to having a stronger will than most of their counterparts. Unless, of course, they are both women themselves.” Hunk smiled a toothy smile. “She's the better part of me, and I love her dearly.” 

 

Lance eyed Keith softly. He knew Keith liked him, but he had doubts on love. Perhaps it would be a purely physical relationship until he tired of Lance… a thought Lance didn't like to entertain. 

 

The castle was well in sight now, they approached the grand staircase leading to the entrance of the castle. It was guarded, but not heavily. There was a fine trickle of people coming in and out. 

 

“This is where we part ways.” Hunk said with a soft smile. 

 

Shay went to hug Lance, “Tell Lura we await her call, the elk cart will serve her until her passing breath.” She whispered in his ear. Lance pulled back with a inquisitive look. 

 

“Thanks.” Keith grumbled, not liking how close Shay had been to Lance. Before leading the slightly confused Mer up the steps. 

 

Hunk waved goodbye behind them, before him and his wife walked away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment!! I love them!!!! Also, you can message me on tumblr @voltron-honey


	5. Queen of the Elves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance meet the Queen of the Elves, and try to figure out how a bathtub works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want me to delve into the other relationships I can turn this work into a series. Just let me know if any of y'all be interested in that.

At the door the guards stopped the two males. 

 

“Halt. You have yet to traverse these steps before. Who are you, and what is your business?” A guard gave them a wary eye. 

 

“We're here on behalf of Shiro, leader of the Lycanthropes, to speak with Queen Allura.” Keith gave steady breath, a hand placed on Lance's side. 

 

The guard paused as he looked them over. “We'll have you escorted to a waiting room.” He motioned a guard over to guide them. 

 

They followed the guard through the heavily decorated entrance. Gold, silver, and white shined bright around them. The grand hall was busy with many people, a large staircase was at the far end of the room, decorated in fine marble. Lance stared in awe of the palace, carefully trailing next to Keith. The walls lead to a high ceiling, with beautiful paintings splayed across it. The guard stopped at a door, and opened it for the males. 

 

The room was simple compared to the grandiose that covered the hall just outside. Two couches sat across from each other. Lance touched the fabric carefully, appreciating the softness. 

 

“Her majesty will arrive shortly.” He huffed. “I will be outside if you need anything.” 

 

And the door clicked shut. 

 

“Have you met her before? The Queen?” Lance inquired. 

 

“Once, but she was still a princess then… and I'm not quite sure you'd call it a meeting. I simply saw her speaking with Shiro.” Keith sighed. 

 

“Where?” Lance cocked his head. 

 

“It was far from the village. Shiro had been sneaking off a lot then. I was a child , and Shiro was a brilliant warrior despite only being fifteen. I was curious so I followed, but he caught me. That's mostly it.” Keith mumbled. 

 

“Oh?” Lance thought carefully for a moment.  _ What would a young Lycan and a Elven Princess be rendezvousing in the deep wood about? Quite suspicious.  _

 

Then the door opened with a fevered crash against the wall. 

 

The Elven woman had dark skin, and white hair curling down her waist. She came into the room with purpose. Followed by a Older Elven man with vibrant orange hair. Along with another Elven woman with pale skin, and sun-kissed hair trailing close to the dark skinned Elf. 

 

“Presenting her Majesty, The Queen, Allura.” The man bellowed, before shutting the door behind them. 

 

She eyed the two males. “I hear you two are from the Lycan tribe?” 

 

“I am. My name is Keith your Majesty.” Keith chimed in. “Lance is my companion, he hails not from our tribe.” 

 

“Keith was it? What of Shiro?” She said, turning her head slightly in thought. 

 

“Shiro has stayed behind to defend the tribe. We were attacked by a great number of Giants. There were two casualties.” Keith spoke freely. 

 

“Pity.” She hummed, motioning then all to sit down. “I missed him as of late.” 

 

Lance cocked a eyebrow at that. 

 

“Now back to matters at hand.” Her attention was on the darker skinned man. “Lance? Where is it you hail from if not the Lycanthropes?”

 

He seemed hesitant, staring at the Queen. Air of regality surrounding her. “I hail from the sea.” 

 

“A sea dweller? Of what sort?” She said pointedly. 

 

“Just a normal Mer. Keith owes me a life debt, so I've been in his company since.” Lance said softly. 

 

“A Mer! I've met few in my time. Never on humanoid legs!” A sparkle lit in her eye. 

 

A giggle escaped the blonde girl beside her. 

 

“Oh, may I introduce my advisor Coran.” She said motioning towards the bright haired Elf, then again towards the blonde girl. “And Nyma. My mistress.” 

 

Lance perked up at that, as he did with most references to romance.  _ Royalty just… has their lovers outwardly announced beside them in open spaces? How odd this culture is.  _

 

“It's a pleasure. Shiro said he would be more than willing to accommodate you as best us Lycan’s can in this fight against the Giants.” Keith stated, trying to steer the topic in a more direct way. 

 

“As I am  _ sure _ he would. The Giants have been making large moves across the vastness of the Great Continent.  They must be subbed when we have the greatness opportunity. I have had correspondences with Prince Lotor. We'll be moving forward after Zarkon is dealt… the proper blow. Although his witch Haggar makes the move to do so quite difficult. That horrid black magic… I can't even fathom the countless lives they've sacrificed in the name of Glory.” Allura spat. 

 

“May I ask?” Lance chimed in. 

 

“You may.” Allura cooed. 

 

“Why is the Prince so willing to help the Elves?” He questioned. 

 

“For one, he himself is part Elf. His mother was a noblewoman of this land before going to marry Zarkon. Lotor himself has expressed the need for his father's head. Second, he will reign after his father. He will give back stolen land, and have a open relationship with us Elves.” She spoke. 

 

“Will he stay true to his promise?” Keith choose to question. 

 

“He's… rather infatuated with me, and Elven culture. Although he was forced into the role of a warrior his pursuits are far more in line with those of political scholars.” Allura responded. 

 

“ _ Infatuated _ ?” Lance squeaked. 

 

Keith turned to look at him with a partial glare. 

 

Allura laughed. “I've had many both woman, and man find me attractive. Shiro even, was one of them.” 

 

“Shiro?” Keith snapped his head towards the Queen. 

 

“Yes! We had a rather sweet thing between us when we were young. He was all raw passion, and it was all quite… intriguing.” She smiled fondly. 

 

Keith's eyes went wide. Lance had an inkling of what it might have been since Keith spoke of her encounter in the woods. 

 

“It's in the past now, anyway we welcome the Lycan’s with open arms. Feel free to stay the night, before returning to Shiro.” Allura calmly said before standing. “And Lance? I would love to speak with you more about the Mer.” 

 

“Of course, your Majesty.” Lance smiled as she gracefully walked out of the room. 

 

The same guard as before walked them to a different room, this one had much more than the other. 

 

Lance had heard of extravagant places like this from other Mer, but he never thought he'd get to experience it himself. 

 

There was many doors, leading to other smaller rooms. 

 

The room he stepped into had cold floors, and a small boat looking object sitting in it. 

 

“Keith! What's a boat doing here if there is no water for it to float on?” Lance cooed, pulling Keith into the room. 

 

Keith laughed. “It's not a boat Lance, it's a bath. It's meant to be filled with water, not float on it.” 

 

“Filled? How?” Lance cocked his head. 

 

“I believe it has something to do with the knobs jetting out from the wall. Although I've never used one myself…” Keith trailed off. 

 

Lance began tapping the odd knobs. He tapped the edge of one enough it turned, and a small trickle of water came out from a spout. 

 

“Fascinating! But it seems like it would take far too long to fill. And what's this? A hole is sucking the water away.” Lance tapped the hole. “No water please don't leave.”

 

“I think you have to plug it up… and perhaps turn that knob a bit more?” Keith offered. 

 

“Okay, but plug it up with what?” Lance inquired. 

 

“This looks like it will fit.” Keith grabbed a rubber item and shoved it into the hole, which indeed stopped the water. 

 

“Oh!” Lance smiled, before turning the knob. 

 

The water came out extremely quickly. Which surprised Lance. He tested it. 

 

“It's hot.” Steam rose from the bath now. 

 

Keith dipped a finger in, and yelped at  _ how _ hot it is. “I think it's far too hot. Can't you change it? What does that opposite knob do?” 

 

Lance sighed, because it didn't feel all that  _ hot _ to him. He turned the other knob as well, and the water turned into a lukewarm, and came out at a faster pace. 

 

They watched it fill almost to the brim before Keith hurried to shut off the knobs. 

 

“Why did you stop the water?” Lance said, slightly dejected. 

 

“Don't forget this isn't ours. Don't be too playful with their things.” Keith sternly said. 

 

Lance sighed. “ _ Fine _ .” 

 

Then Lance began to strip, placing his items on a nearby ledge. 

 

“Lance? What are you doing?” Keith inquired. 

 

“Shifting.” Lance shuffled into the water, and switching his legs for his fins. The water in the tub had overfilled. 

 

“ _ Lance _ .” Keith growled, stepping away from the water.

 

“Oh boo hoo.” Lance laughed, and turned his head fully towards Keith. “Come here.” 

 

Keith gave him a warning look, but approached. 

 

“Get eye level with me.” Lance asked. 

 

Keith raised an eyebrow.

 

“Please?” Lance batted his eyes. 

 

Keith sat down on the wet floor, about a foot away from Lance. 

 

Lance huffed, and used his tail, which to Keith's surprise was extremely strong, to push him forward. 

 

And Lance gave him a kiss on the lips. 

 

Keith perked up, standing straighter, but Lance had let go of him. 

 

“Thank you for bringing me.” Lance shied away. 

 

Keith smirked at Lance. “If you wanted to kiss all you had to do was ask.” 

 

“Keith! I'm being serious.” Lance sighed. “Is sex always on your mind?”

 

“About a two thirds of the day.” Keith laughed. 

 

Lance groaned. “How did I end up with such a horny wolf as a companion.” 

 

“Your the one who saved me Lance. “ Keith paused. “You could have simply let me die.” 

 

Lance drew his eyebrows together. “I didn't want you to die… and I still don't.” 

 

“Even if I'm just a horny wolf?” Keith gave a smile. 

 

“Even just.” Lance smiled back. 

 

They stayed like that for a while, just in each other's presence until…

 

“ _ So _ … How long are you planning on staying in this form?” Keith asked. 

 

“Why?” Lance raised a brow. 

 

“Because the other room had a large bed I wanted to fuck you into. That would be why.” Keith stated.

 

“Again!? You pummelled me into the dirt just a couple days ago!” Lance cried. 

 

“Lance. If I had a choice we'd be fucking until we are so exhausted we'd need rest for a week straight.” Keith pointedly said. 

 

“Your an animal.” Lance balked. 

 

“I'm but a wolf, and you are but a fish.” Keith sighed. 

 

“I take offense to that!” Lance hissed. 

 

“So will you change back?” Keith said, kissing a hand Lance had left draped over the edge of the bath. 

 

“No!” Lance snapped. “Now shoo.” 

 

“Fine, fine.” Keith said, getting up and walking away. 


	6. Mistress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which... Lance is left alone. 
> 
> Many conversations are had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me how I'm doing. Pretty pleaseeeeeeee?

“Lance.” Keith said, tone panicked. “ _ Lance _ !” 

 

“What's wrong?” Lance mumbled. He was still in the bathtub, tail gracefully hanging from the edge. 

 

“I have to leave. Shiro's sending me… he needs me back at the village. I have to leave you here.” Keith's voice was rushed. 

 

“What?” Lance propped himself up in the now cool water. 

 

“I have to go. I'll inform Allura you need to stay.” Keith got up, ready to quickly exit the room. 

 

“Wait,  _ wait _ .” Lance hissed, and did his best to quickly shift to his humanoid legs. He almost slipped on the water on the slick floor, but Keith caught him. 

 

“I have to go Lance. I can  _ feel _ Shiro's distress.” Keith's demeanor was stern. 

 

“And I can't go?” Lance didn't know how frightened he felt at the potential for Keith's absence ever since he saved him… and it was amassing quickly within his heart. 

 

“No. The Elves will keep you safe.” Keith said, before kissing Lance. “I must go.”

 

“Keith!” Lance yelled as he stormed away from Lance, and out the door. Lance tired to follow, but was unable to keep up. A distant Keith figure faded from view, looking more wolf than humanoid. 

 

◇◇◇◇◇

 

It was early in the morning, the light of day ringing over the horizon when Keith had suddenly decided to leave. 

 

Lance was listless… and fearful. 

 

He had wandered back to their room to dress. The bed had a garment laid out on it, with a piece of paper with writing on it. A written language lost on Lance. 

 

He looked at the garment. It had small pearls, and aquamarine gems set on a deep blue fabric. 

 

Lance loved shiny objects. Most Mer did. They were sea hoarders, coves of collected treasures surely sit out in the deep waters… 

 

Lance held up the garment to himself. It matched his height… perhaps this dress is for Lance? 

 

Lance sighed. 

 

_ Maybe it's best if I simply wrap up in my cloth.  _

 

Lance started to pull himself away from the garment, but… 

 

But it was so pretty! So shiny. 

 

_ Trying it on couldn't hurt. _

 

He picked it up once more. 

 

Lance didn't want to think about how Keith left. It was too fast. Lance didn't like it at all. 

 

He wished Keith had confided in him more. 

 

_ Nasty thoughts! _

 

Lance hastily pulled the garment over his hips. 

 

The top was ever so much stiffer than the gentle fabric pooling around his legs. The neck was high, and there was a deep crease in the back. There was nothing to latch the fabric, but it stayed perfectly conformed to his body. 

 

Lance scurried into the tub room. He knew… 

 

“Aha! A reflective surface!” Lance smiled, looking back at himself. 

 

The dress was so beautiful! He loved it!

 

Lance still wasn't sure it was his, though. 

 

_ Maybe someone left it behind by mistake? _

 

Lance sighed, now resolute to take off the dress until he knew why it was on the bed. 

 

Except. 

 

Except the dress won't come off. 

 

Lance clawed at the edges, but it wouldn't budge. 

 

It wasn't hurting him, but it refused to let him go. 

 

Lance was flustered. 

 

He decided to try and find someone to explain it to him. 

 

He saw a few, but when he tried to talk to them they looked confused… and spoke to him in a different language. 

 

It made him feel blessed that Keith and him speak common tongues. 

 

Lance continued to wander, assuming someone… a guard would eventually stop him. 

 

None did. 

 

After a while Lance was feeling both restless, and bored. It was then that he spotted a face he could recognize amongst the many Elves he had seen. 

 

“Nyma!” He cried, scuttling up to the woman. 

 

She spoke in what Lance considered the most used language among the Elves to him. 

 

Lance shook his head. “Nyma. Nyma right? I can't speak Elven Nyma.” 

 

She laughed at him, a soft hearted kind of laugh. 

 

Lance can't remember her speaking when Allura introduced her. 

 

He let go of an exasperated sigh, and started to leave. 

 

“Mer!” Nyma said excitedly. “I understand you.”

 

“Why were you laughing at me!” Lance hissed. 

 

“Your quite a character! What are you doing so near to Allura's private wing?” Nyma giggled. 

 

“Allura's private wing? She has wings?” Lance balked. Lance didn't know that  _ Elves _ could have  _ wings _ . 

 

“No! Wing… as in part of a building. It's her private area.” Nyma said with a polite smile. 

 

“Oh. Oh! Okay. Well… I've just been wandering. I don't really know where I'm going… and no one was stopping me.” Lance mumbled. “Wait. Were you in Allura's private area?” 

 

A loud laugh escaped Nyma. “Well yes! Of course! Didn't she not only yesterday introduce me as her mistress?” 

 

Lance blushed. “I forgot. I tend to forget a lot, but I think most Merfolk are forgetful.” 

 

“Dear me that's sad.” Nyma stopped laughing. 

 

“It's okay! It just happens sometimes! Anyway, how'd you become a mistress of  _ the _ Queen of the Elves?” Lance said, indulging in his favored sport of listening to love stories. 

 

Nyma motioned Lance to walk with her. “The Queen loves pretty, useful people. She's had many lovers, and such… I met her almost five springs ago. My family had been murdered in the night when I was just coming of age.” Her gaze was so very cold for a moment. “I lived in the slums for a time before being introduced to a certain… group. They gave me skills, and a new way of life. Cleaned up I looked very keen to the then Princess’ eye.” 

 

“Yes yes… but what about the romance?” Lance cooed. 

 

“Romance? I'd say that isn't much of the Queen’s style.” Nyma sighed. 

 

Lance pulled his eyebrows together. “No romance?” 

 

“Some... I suppose. We have had quite some fun in the bedroom. She's helped me, and I helped her. I also… expect to be spoken for soon.” 

 

“You and the Queen will marry!?” Lance's face was one of shock. 

 

“By the heavens no!” Nyma laughed. “A little fellow caught my eye some time ago. I've simply… been waiting on him to propose.” 

 

“Oh! A little guy, huh? What is he? A dwarf?” Lance chuckled. 

 

“Actually… he is.” Nyma blushed. 

 

“Truly!” Lance squawked. 

 

“He's never once asked me to return a favor, nor does he hold old topics above me. Many Elves, especially males… would never be so kind.” Nyma sighed, a small smile on her lips. 

 

“Nyma… you say your waiting for him to propose, but your still the Queen’s mistress?” Lance inquired. 

 

“Yes well… he's never said anything about me being the Queen’s mistress.” Nyma stated. 

 

“Never? I thought you and he had a romantic relationship?” Lance was  _ ever so _ puzzled. 

 

“We… don't? We aren't really together from… that perspective.” Nyma cringed. 

 

“You too aren't together at all?” Lance gasped. 

 

Nyma shook her head. 

 

“How can you expect him to propose then!” Lance squeaked. 

 

“Because!” Nyma seethed. “Because… he made me a promise.” 

 

“A promise?” Lance echoed. 

 

“He said that if he wasn't married by twenty five he'd marry me!” Nyma cried. 

 

Lance eyed her suspiciously. “Those were his words? And how many times has he said this to you?” 

 

“Only once…” Nyma sighed. 

 

“Nyma!” Lance yelled. 

 

“Mer!” She hissed back. 

 

“It's Lance!” Lance shot her tone right back. 

 

“Lance!” She grumbled. 

 

“Nyma you must talk to this fellow. Else you may never be in a relationship with him.” Lance sighed. 

 

Nyma quietly thought while guiding Lance down a rather pretty set of paintings. 

 

“Here!” Nyma finally said. 

 

“What?” Lance looked back at her. 

 

“This is the first sitting room in Allura's private corridors. Have fun!” Nyma cooed. 

 

“Excuse me? Why would you bring me here?” Lance snapped at Nyma. 

 

“The Queen wanted to speak with you! She'll be here shortly! Bye for now!” Nyma hurried away. 

 

Lance looked at her hurried figure with anguish. Leaving him to wait to talk with the Queen? How crude. 

 

◇◇◇◇◇

 

In truth it didn't take long for her to arrive after Nyma left. 

 

“Lance! How are you today?” Queen Allura beamed. “I see you received my gift.”

 

“Your... gift? This dress you mean? It's for me?” Lance twirled slightly. 

 

“Why, yes. Of course it is.” Allura smiled, moving to sit down. 

 

Lance noticed no one else was with the Queen. “Where is your advisor? And Nyma? Is she not with you?” 

 

“Oh no. I sent them off to deal with other matters. More importantly… how are you Lance?” 

 

“Me? Well…”  _ Keith left me in wee hours of the morning, and refused to let me help him so. _ “Okay, I suppose.” 

 

“Really? I'd have thought Keith leaving would impact you more. You're lovers, correct?” Queen Allura leaned in. 

 

_ Does she like romance stories too?  _ “No… well… I'm not very sure where I stand with Keith right now.” 

 

“No? So you two are in fact not in a active relationship?” Queen Allura perked up a eyebrow. 

 

“Not… we haven't talked about even  _ being _ in one. We have had relations. Keith is fond of me, and he wants to be with me. Except he didn't confide in me, and he has some gnarly ways about him. So I have no idea what he really wants of me.” 

 

Lance hadn't expected to spill his entire thoughts out before the Queen. It felt most unnatural to do so. 

 

“Oh you poor thing.” She cooed. “Would you wish to speak on a different topic? What of your ancestry perhaps?” 

 

“My ancestry? What do you mean?” Lance asked, confused. 

 

“The Mer! What are they like? They always seem like such solitary creatures.” Allura's eyes sparked with wonder. 

 

“Mer. Uh, okay… We um…” Lance glanced down at the dress he was wearing. “Like shiny things. We also are forgetful.”

 

“So the shiny bit wasn't a myth! And how forgetful are you?” Allura asked. 

 

“Fairly. If it's not important to me then it's as if it disappears from my mind completely.” 

 

“How fascinating!” She smiled. 

 

“Uh, I do suppose Majesty.” Lance mumbled. 

 

“Majesty? Oh, no. Allura will do fine.” She beamed. “How tell me… is it true the Mer have healing properties?” 

 

Lance stopped still. “We… do…” 

 

“Now  _ that _ .” She sat back. “Is something I want to hear more of.” 

 

“Surely… you must know why we don't interact with big towns or cities.” Lance spoke carefully. 

 

“I've heard myths, indeed… how almost two hundred years back your kin was hunted to almost extinction. For those healing capabilities.” Her demeanor was cold. 

 

“We don't talk about it with outsiders.” Lance was quiet. 

 

“Yet!” She sparked up. “You saved that Lycan, Keith.” 

 

“How would you know such a thing?” Lance lurched, grasping at the fabric draping her thighs. 

 

“I was around the Lycan’s for some time in my youth. Wolves are a kill or be killed species. Strong loyalty. Fierce desires. You say you don't have a official relationship with Keith.” She paused. “Which means you're bound some other way. Wolves don't like outsiders as much as your kin. They would have killed you, a Mer, without hesitation otherwise. Meaning… a life debt must be paid.” 

 

“Quite… quite the conclusion.” Lance let go of a shaky laugh. 

 

“But I am correct aren't I?” She cooed. 

 

“You are.” He sighed roughly. His skin felt like crawling. The walls were closing in. 

 

“You'll tell me how you heal.” She stated. 

 

It wasn't a question. 

 

“We… secrete a substance. Small amounts… we tend to collect.” Lance was uncomfortable. He didn't want to be here. 

 

“And this?” Allura reached behind her. “This is that substance.” 

 

She held Lance's crystal jar. 

 

“Why do you have that?” Lance seethed. 

 

“What can you cure with this?” She ignored Lance. 

 

“You wouldn't be able to use it.” Lance balked. 

 

“Oh,  _ why _ is that?” 

 

“Only Mer… can.” Lance shied away. Her glaze spoke volumes. 

 

“Back to my original question, Lance. What can you cure with this?” She held the crystal up. 

 

“It won't fix a disease… or bring back the dead. But wounds… wounds it can heal.” Lance quietly moved away from her. 

 

“Any wound? Even mortal wounds?” She asked. 

 

“Yes it can.” Lance's voice was strained. “Why are you doing this?” 

 

“Oh! I just wanted to know. I'm quite curious. Here-” She handed him the crystal, which he took with shaken hands. “And you as well Lance.” 

 

“Excuse me?” He balked. 

 

“I have a interest not only in your lineage… but in you Lance.” 


	7. Enchanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance runs, and Keith is struck with terrible news back at the village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the comments! That's what gets me to update faster. When I get them I feel motivated to write. So thank you to those who take time to stop and leave one after reading!! I appreciate it so much, it's the thing that keeps me writing!

“Why would you have a interest in me?” Lance asked, eyeing the Queen carefully. 

 

“Well Lance… you're quite a cute little thing.” Allura laughed. 

 

“That's not the reason for your interest.” Lance said, keeping the Queen at a reasonable distance.

 

She stopped smiling. “You're more than just a cute face it seems.” 

 

“The substance isn't going to do you much good.” Lance stated, looking the Queen in the eye. 

 

“We wouldn't know that until I needed it, would we?” She bit back. 

 

“I won't play these games Allura...” Lance gave her a pointed look. “I would never have enough to satisfy you… and I'm worthless to you beyond that.” 

 

“I would disagree, but this is quite a deal to think on.” She stated. 

 

“You made no deals with me.” Lance glared. 

 

She tapped her finger on her chin. “No, not formally… Lance I'd love to keep you around as a asset to me. Similar to Nyma.”

 

Lance's eyes widened. “You want to make me your  _ mistress _ !?” 

 

“You'd live in comfort Lance, and I can give you virtually anything in return for staying here.” She cooed, having walked around to the back of Lance. 

 

Lance had an aura of shock rolling off him. 

 

_ What I want? _

 

What Lance wanted most… 

 

_ Keith _ .

 

Lance let silence fill the space between them, while he carefully thought on his next words. 

 

“You can't give me what it is I want most.” His voice was small. 

 

“Surely you could think of something.” Allura cooed into his hair, leaning into his ear. 

 

Lance stood up abruptly. 

 

“Love.” He said with haste. 

 

Allura cocked her head to the side. “Love?” 

 

“I want to be loved, and not by  _ you _ .” He hissed. 

 

Allura widened her eyes. “Aha! The wolf.” 

 

Lance moved back, but said nothing. 

 

“You want him to love you? The Lycan’s only love carnal pleasures. He'll never  _ love _ you.” Her eyes were cold. 

 

A pang of hurt ran through Lance. 

 

_ She can't speak for him! _

 

He looked around wildly before identifying the door he originally came through. 

 

_ He likes me! _

 

He ran. 

 

_ I swear! _

 

As fast as his humanoid legs could take him.

 

“Lance!” The Queen yelled after him.  

 

He couldn't hear her anymore. 

 

His thoughts overtook him as he ran. 

 

He needed to be out of this dress, out of these legs. 

 

He could feel the sea. 

 

He could always feel the sea. 

 

He missed the sea far too much. 

 

He missed his kin. His sister. 

 

His fear lead him out of the castle. 

 

Many yelled after him, trying to stop him...

 

Hands reached for him. 

 

He dodged them. 

 

The night was chilled. The cold air stinged as Lance dashed between those traveling the broad Elven streets.

 

He ran till the salt tasted thick in the air. 

 

Till he heard the waves splashing upon the shore. 

 

He hadn't even realized he had started crying. 

 

Sand crunched under foot. 

 

It had been too long. 

 

Too long in this form. 

 

Too many days with these legs.

 

This was never what he was meant to be. 

 

The water hit his waist. He was desperate to change. 

 

The stupid dress still clung to him, even after he shifted to his original form. 

 

He swam under the currents. He missed the open ocean. 

 

He let go of his call, his family's call. 

 

Like an echo through the sea. 

 

He called out to them until his body could no longer stay awake. 

 

He missed them dearly. 

 

And so his body lay at the floor of the ocean. 

 

In peaceful rest.

 

◇◇◇◇◇

 

He stirred awake, expecting to be at the bottom of the ocean… nesting on it's floor. Except he seemed to be in open, deeper waters now. 

 

“Lance! My baby brother!” The woman cooed, embracing him. 

 

“Ahhhh Veronica. I missed you.” He desperately hugged her back. 

 

“Half the Mer in a hundred kilometer distance could hear you screaming last night brother.” She ran her hand through his hair. 

 

“I'm so glad you were near. Is anyone else with you?” Lance didn't want to stop embracing her. 

 

“No no, they're still swimming along the current. I only happened to be in the area. Now… will you tell me why you're so distressed?” She sighed. 

 

“I was… I was with a guy.”

 

“Romantically!? How exciting!” She beamed. 

 

“Yeah… well…” Lance shied away. 

 

“Oh no. Did it not work out?” She asked. 

 

“We weren't… even really together. He left he behind to defend his village! Left me in the hands of the Elven Queen.” 

 

“Elven  _ Queen _ ? Lance! You know we're supposed to stay away from the large towns, and especially large cities!” His sister wore a look of shock. 

 

“I know! I know. He needed to go there. I didn't think twice about it. We've been doing well… the Mer. I thought it would be okay! But then he left, and the Queen wanted…” Lance shivered. “Wanted me to be her plaything. Tried to get me to stay with  _ with _ her. I ran. I was distraught. I'm so... dearly sorry sis.” 

 

She gave him a wary look. “Did the Queen give you this dress?” 

 

“Yes. I can't get it off.” Lance sighed roughly. 

 

“Allow me.” She went behind him, slightly adjusting the fabric. “It seems like a kind of magic was used on this dress. Ah, there.” The dress finally fell from Lance's shoulders. 

 

“Magic? She had it enchanted?” Lance balked. 

 

“It seems as though it wouldn't come off unless someone else did it for you. Quite a wicked enchantment.” She hissed. 

 

“Could that… be the reason why I kept answering her too? The dress?” He said, watching the dress fall into the ocean beneath them.

 

“It could, but I can't say for sure.” She sighed. “Now what exactly did you say to her?” 

 

“I told her… about the Mer.” Lance shook with fear. 

 

“Lance! You know why we let our species slaughter fade into myths. To keep them from hunting us all again! Stay away from the cities, and come back to the pod! You've been gone long enough.” 

 

Lance let go of a bitter laugh. “I love him though, sis.” 

 

“The guy who left you at that place? Who cares about him!” She hissed. 

 

“I do. I can't leave him behind without a word! I… I'll watch to see when he comes back. I can't leave before then.” Lance stated. 

 

“How do you expect to do that? You can't walk into a city naked! Where is your cloth?” She inquired. 

 

“I left it behind. Could I perhaps use yours?” Lance gave a awkward smile. 

 

“I plan on having mom chew you out when we're back with them.” She sighed. 

 

“I'm so happy you love me.” He giggled. 

 

“When do you plan to go back up to the surface? Tomorrow?” She asked, swimming anxiously around him. 

 

“Tomorrow is too soon. I'll go back to the surface eight sun's from now. Hopefully Keith will be there…” Lance chewed on his taloned nails. 

 

“ _ Keith _ …?  _ That's _ your man's name?” His sister cooed. 

 

“Oh hush up you whale shark.” Lance hissed. 

 

◇◇◇◇◇

 

It was devastation when Keith made it back to his village. Over half of his kin were murdered by the time he got there. 

 

Another Giant attack. 

 

“Shiro. When you linked with me I didn't know it would be this…” Keith trailed off. 

 

“We… knew a attack was coming. They've been trying to get rid of us for some time now. I'm just happy your mind link was open to communicate.” Shiro huffed. Even  _ he _ looked terrible. 

 

“Sorry I wasn't here… maybe if I was…” Keith lowered his gaze. 

 

“If anyone is at fault for these deaths… it's me Keith. I'm the leader. It's my responsibility.” 

 

“So what will we do now?” Keith asked. 

 

“We're packing up the village… I plan on asking Allura to give us some land closer to the capital. We'll rebuild there.” Shiro sighed. 

 

“We're doing a pyre before we leave aren't we?” Keith asked. 

 

“Of course. We must honor the fallen.” Shiro stated. 


	8. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith loses something important to him. 
> 
> Aka it's sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait. I haven't been in the best place mentally... so writing was put on pause. I had plans for more but it's likely this will only have one or two more chapters. 
> 
> Also sorry for the angst.

Ten were left alive after the attack while Keith was away.

 

Two Children. 

 

Eight adults.

 

The entire village had been decimated, giant bodies strewn about. 

 

They took or destroyed the most precious items the Lycan’s owned. 

 

Keith helped Shiro line the bodies of their kin. 

 

“Shiro… where is my mother?” Keith asked. He knew she had been here earlier, but now she was nowhere to be seen. 

 

“She…” Shiro looked at Keith. “I'm not sure.” 

 

“I am going to find her.” Keith stated, after lifting a small child down to rest on the pyre set to be lit. 

 

Shiro grabbed Keith's arm. 

 

“Shiro?” Keith looked back. 

 

Shiro stared at Keith for a moment, but ultimately let him go. 

 

A feeling sprang into Keith's chest like a burning ember. He knew his mother's scent well, and ran after the faint trail as if the sun wouldn't rise. 

 

“Mother…?” Keith beckoned, finding her laying next to the stream Lance once made a home in. Just outside the village. 

 

“I told him not to let you find me.” She sighed harshly. “He's too soft. Always has been.” 

 

“Mom?” Keith kneeled down beside her. 

 

Her stare was harsh, she looked to be in pain. “Don't look so sad child…” 

 

“You can't.” Keith balked, getting closer to his mother. “You can't be dying.” 

 

Her voice was soft, slower. “I believe it was something internal. I thought I was fine. My outward wounds healed… but I suppose not the inward ones.” 

 

“You… finally came back to me, after all those years of searching for dad… you can't do this. You can't.” Keith's eyes brimmed with tears. His soul was aching. 

 

“I am sorry for not being with you while you grew into yourself. What a wonderful Lycan you've become Keith. Take care of that Mer... they're finicky things if any myths speak truth.” She softly caressed his face. 

 

“Mother. Please-” Keith choked. “Maybe… maybe I can get Lance to help you. He saved me. He could-” 

 

“No.” Her voice cut like a knife. “It's too late for me Keith.” 

 

He let go of a sob.

 

“I love you, son.” She cooed. 

 

“I love you too Mom.” Keith kissed her forehead. 

 

“Ah. The Moon Goddess… her voice is so beautiful.” Krolia had tears streaming down her face. “Too bad... this is how... I got to hear it.” 

 

Keith watched his mother close her eyes. 

 

He listened to her take her final breath. 

 

He was shaking. 

 

Sadness. 

 

Anger. 

 

Gently... he picked up his mother. Her body was still warm. 

 

The sun had started to fade when Keith made it back to the village. 

 

Shiro saw him, brow furrowed. 

 

Keith laid his mother beside the child he had carefully placed on the pyre earlier. 

 

Shiro circled around him, silent. 

 

“This is all now, correct?” Keith's voice sounded like gravel. 

 

“Yes.” Shiro stated. 

 

Seven adults. Two children.

 

That was all which was left of their village. 

 

It was a quiet night, moon virtually gone with only a sliver showing. No clouds. 

 

Shiro lit the torch, and proceeded with the send off ritual. 

 

Keith wondered if the Goddess was embracing his mother kindly in her arms. 

 

Their time together was far too short. 

 

◇◇◇◇◇

 

Shiro held Keith softly in his arms that night, allowing him to cry away his lost. 

 

“You can hit me, if it might make you feel better.” Shiro spoke softly. 

 

Keith looked up with puffy eyes. “It won't. It's not  _ your _ fault… it's those bastard Giants. If I ever  _ see _ a Giant again… I swear I'm going to rip his head clean off his body.” 

 

Shiro hummed softly, petting Keith's hair. 

 

◇◇◇◇◇

 

Shiro took the survivors out of the village. They trekked to the Elven Kingdom by foot the morning after the Pyre. Trailing behind their belongings, and what they could salvage before leaving… their home behind. 

 

Keith's thoughts had strayed to Lance. 

 

How was he? 

 

Keith wished he could see him. He left… far too suddenly. 

 

He wonders what Lance thought… of him leaving. 

 

Keith thought, if their roles had been switched, how he would feel. 

 

Betrayed perhaps. Shocked… more than likely. Mad too. Would he hate him? 

 

Keith hopes Lance didn't.  

 

◇◇◇◇◇

 

“Shiro! How happy I am to see you again!” Allura beamed. 

 

“Ah, Queen… I am sorry for coming here with no open invitation.” Shiro grimaced. “My kin… we search for a new home. Giant's slaughtered most of our village, and we can no longer live on the outskirts of the territories anymore.”

 

“I see.” Allura's tongue was sharp, eyed giving a pointed look. “We can talk about finding more permanent arrangements once you all settle in for the night. You and your kin are more than welcome in the castle until then.” 

 

“Thank you, Allura.” A sultry tone slipped past Shiro's lips when speaking her first name. 

 

She smirked back at him before motioning some guards to come help the Lycan’s get settled into some room. Shiro left with them, but Keith stayed behind. 

 

“Pardon me, Queen.” Keith interjected, leaving her previous smile fading quickly.

 

“Speak.” She stated, with a hint of annoyance. 

 

“Where is Lance? I need to speak with him.” He spoke too quickly. 

 

“The Mer left here almost seven days ago.” She stated.  

 

“ _ What _ ?  _ Why? _ ” He almost growled. 

 

“Well… I had asked him to stay on the castle residence permanently, but he didn't take to that notion well. So, he left the castle. Guards tracked him to the beach, but there was no way to keep up with him in the water.”

 

Keith involuntarily growled. A guard came beside Keith to try and put distance between him and the Queen. He snapped at the guard just before the Queen waved the guard away. 

 

“You can try to find him if you wish. You all have a bond, of which I'll never understand.” She huffed, flicking her wrist. 

 

Keith resisted the urge to lunge at her, instead turning on his heel out of the castle. 

 

He wasn't familiar with the area at all. 

 

He mindlessly ran until he found the shore. Unsure if this was even the area Lance came to  _ days _ ago. 

 

He can't scent track after it had been so long. 

 

Maybe… 

 

Maybe he could use the bond. 

 

He's never heard of a non-lycan being able to create a mindlink, though. 

 

Lance had heard the Moon Goddess the day of the ritual. 

 

He won't know until he tries. 

 

“ _ Lance? _ ” He was searching, his own link open. 

 

“ _ Lance. Lance if you can hear me, respond _ .” 

 

◇◇◇◇◇

 

Lance hadn't left the Elven Kingdom waters for seven moons now. 

 

He wondered if he would ever see Keith again. If Keith even cared. 

 

“ _ Lance. _ ” 

 

Keith's voice vibrated through his entire being. 

 

“ _ Lance. Lance if you can hear me, respond.” _

 

The presence in his mind was unnatural, much like the time when the Moon Goddess spoke to him. 

 

But it was  _ Keith _ . 

 

“ _ How _ ?” Lance wasn't sure about any aspect of this, or if he's really just hallucinating from sun exposure. 

 

“ _ Lance! Lance where are you? _ ” Keith's voice spilled into his mind. 

 

“ _ In the sea, about a kilometer from the shoreline. _ ” Lance thought. 

 

“ _ Can you come to Shore? I wish to see you. _ ” Keith beckoned. 

 

Lance sucked in a breath. 

  
“ _ Yes _ .” 


	9. Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which these boys talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chap will be smut. Shorter chap than usual, but the next will be longer.

It took a few moments for Lance to swim to the shore. His sister's cloth in hand, as he made his way out of the water. 

 

Oh how Lance wished he couldn't shift to these humanoid legs. That he didn't wish to have found such joy from being on them. 

 

Lance could see a figure in the distance, one ever so familiar. 

 

Which he recognised was now sprinting towards him. 

 

Keith went in for a full body tackle into the sand, arms firmly wrapped around Lance. 

 

Lance grunted when he fell. “Well,  _ hello _ Keith.” 

 

“Sorry I left Lance.” Keith immediately apologized. 

 

“I… are you okay? You said Shiro was in trouble?” Lance pushed Keith back so he could rest on his elbows. 

 

“No. I'm not okay.” Keith was cut and dry. “There was a grand scale Giant attack, and their are only a few survivors from the village. We all packed up and moved here, far off from the border.” 

 

Lance had flashbacks to the small bubbling village that was vibrant only ten sun's ago. 

 

“Did Shiro make it?” Lance's voice was soft. 

 

“He was vaguely hurt, but overall he was fine.” Keith paused. “My mother… died.” 

 

Lance's eyes went wide. “Oh no, Keith-” Lance embraced the Lycan. “Keith.”

 

“She's with the Goddess now. It's… better for her. She didn't have the best life. She deserves her rest.” Keith gave a shaky exhale. 

 

“Tell me about her. Your mom.” Lance asked, a gentle hand placed on Keith's lower back. 

 

“She… she left the village when I was young, to search for my father. She had feared the Giants had taken him. So, she left… and left me behind.” He took a deep breath in, trying his best to not cry. “I was lost for so many years. I sought solace in Shiro, and other more angry pursuits. She only came back a year ago, telling me my father had died. I missed her Lance, so much-” A full on sob escaped Keith, his body crumbling in on himself. 

 

Lance had started rubbing small circles onto Keith's back. Lance stayed silent while Keith cried. Both simply absorbing the other's presence. 

 

“It's getting late. I need to head back.” Lance finally broke the long winded silence, just as the sun set. 

 

“To the sea?” Keith's voice was hoarse.  

 

“More like a cave system my sister and I are staying at... We were planning on rejoining the pod tomorrow, though.” Lance said softly. 

 

“Your  _ sister,  _ and _ rejoin! _ ? Why?” Keith asked. 

 

“Why am I going back to the pod?” Lance clearly asked back. 

 

“Y-yeah.” Keith croaked. 

 

“The land isn't where I'm meant to be, especially so if it's a densely populated area. I was foolish to think I could stay up here long term.” Lance sighed, a defeated smile resting on his lips. 

 

“Was it because of the Queen? She vaguely told me what happened…” Silence sat between the two. “What happens when you rejoin the pod?” Keith stumbled to get out what he wanted to say, but he felt as though he was being crushed. 

 

“She's the main reason I'm leaving, but I also know I only had one reason I wished to be on land. That was because I wanted to be with you…” Lance trailed off. “When I rejoin the pod, I'll be there probably for life.” 

 

“ _ Life _ ? As in you won't be back to the surface again?” Keith shuttered. The moon had rose high, night was covering them in a veil of darkness. 

 

“I  _ may _ come back-”

 

“Lance. I don't… want to lose you.” Keith cut off Lance. 

 

“I won't be lost, and now we have that odd inner voice bit so we can still talk if you wish.” Lance scratched his head. 

 

“It doesn't work like that. The conditions and mental availability are constant stressors. We can't communicate like that.” Keith grumbled. 

 

“Keith. I  _ can't _ -” 

 

“Is it me?” Keith asked, sadness lacing his voice. 

 

“Not in the way you think.” Lance said too quickly. 

 

“Not in the way I think?” Keith spat back. “Tell me? Can you hear my thoughts right now Lance? Because I sure haven't let my walls down.” 

 

“Don't be so serious about my choice of words! I meant to say you'll probably think it's because I think you're a nuisance or because I want to be a part from you. It's  _ not _ !” Lance seethed. 

 

“You clearly want to be a part from me if you're leaving me Lance.” Keith's eyes had tears in them. 

 

Lance was angry. “Don't act like a child Keith. It wasn't easy for me to reach this decision. Don't make me leave with us hating each other.” 

 

“You hate me now?” Keith's voice was cracking. 

 

“No.” Lance said after a pause. “I could never hate you Keith, even if I wanted to… but that's exactly the problem with us.” 

 

“You not being able to hate me is a problem?” Keith shot back. 

 

“Yes!” Lance shifted towards Keith. “Because I love you. And you… only want my body.” 

 

Keith's eyes went wide. “No. Lance. I love you for your caring, compassionate selflessness. For choosing to be you even in the face of danger. To save a dying wolf man with nothing to gain. For you, not your body Lance.”

 

Lance let go of a sob. A mix of rather terrifying emotions blazing through him trying to boil over. 

 

A hand found purchase on the shirt Keith had decided to wear. 

 

_ He loved Lance.  _

 

_ Keith loved Lance for more than his body.  _

 

_ He loved him for him.  _

 

Lance used his other hand to wipe the tears away. 

 

Keith took hold of the one that had been grabbing his shirt, their fingers were now intertwined. 

 

Lance smiled aimlessly. 

 

“We don't have to do anything sexual, but please… don't leave. Not yet. I'm not ready to lose… anything else that's important to me.” Keith sighed harshly. 

 

“Oh Keith…” Lance hugged Keith then. A soft embrace. Lance felt Keith buckle under him. Heard the sharp intake of air. The angered crying escaping the  _ now _ obviously emotionally drained Lycan. 

 

Lance waited for Keith to calm down. “I won't leave to rejoin the pod. But I need to go back to my sister… plus this isn't my cloth if I left with it she'd kill me.”

 

“Actually she'd kill me.” Keith laughed. 

 

Lance balked. “So I need to go back. Find me some clothes, and meet me back here at midday.” 

 

Keith still didn't want to let go of Lance. 

 

“Keith?” Lance questioned, staring down at the Lycan. 

 

“I know.” Keith whimpered out. 

 

Lance sighed, and kissed his forehead before standing up. 

 

The innocent action left Keith with a beautiful blush covering his ears and cheekbones. 

 

Lance gave out a soft laugh. “Midday, Keith.”

 

“Midday.” Keith spoke back softly. 

 

“I love you.” Lance smiled, as be started to back into the water. He started to unwrap the cloth. 

 

Keith's eyes shone bright in the nighttime. “I love you too.”

 

And Lance was gone. 


	10. Endings and Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance makes his decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my Klance fic!! I plan to work with some other ideas for the time being, but I'll probably make this into a series. Mostly the additions will be one shots or possibly following different characters. I hope some of you enjoyed it at least a little.

Veronica was absolutely livid when Lance arrived. 

 

“Did you,  _ perhaps _ , forget that… oh, I don't know… the cloth you are using is mine? And that I can't very well walk on the surface  _ without _ it!? You're way past when you  _ told _ me you'd be back brother.”

 

“I apologize. I did my best to leave, I had gotten kept up.” Lance carefully gave Nica her cloth back. 

 

“Held up?” Her eyes were slits. She stilled. 

 

“Oh! Did your wolf boy show up?” She perked up immediately. 

 

_ Oh, the mer were such fools for love. Just about as much as they are fools for the sea.  _

 

“He did.” Lance smiled. 

 

“He did? That's it?” She cooed, circling Lance in the water. 

 

“We talked. Say, Nica… how mad would you be if I didn't go back to the pod?” Lance's voice echoed inside the dark cave. The only light peeking from small holes over head. The moon was nearly full after all. 

 

“Didn't go-” She sputtered. “Lance! Don't jest with me!” 

 

“No jests. Nica,  _ Nica _ he told me he loves me.” Lance smiled at the thought. 

 

“Lance!” She slapped the water with her fin. “Less than ten moon's ago you were in a terrible thing with an Elven Queen.  _ Remember _ !?” She was screeching. 

 

“Nica!” He screeched back. 

 

“What!? You want me to tell you to go live on the land with him?  _ Forever _ !? No  _ way _ Cece.” She let go in her high pitched chirp of a voice. 

 

“You know I dislike being called Cece.” He chirped back. 

“Mama calls you Cece!” 

 

“And Mama still thinks I'm a new hatchling! A wisp of a Mer! Same to you!” He made a angry splash in the water. 

 

“Because. You have far too much empathy. We worry because you care. Not just for Mer, but for everyone. We don't want you to die because of that kindness.” She cried. 

 

Lance stopped flicking his tail, concern overriding his anger.

 

“Oh, oh Nica. Don't cry. Please? I know…” He took her hands in his. 

 

“I've been gone way to long from the pod. It's true. I wanted my love to last forever… but it's  _ obvious _ it won't.” He balked. 

 

She squeezed his hands. “I didn't mean to dishearten you brother.” 

 

“I know.” He cooed. 

 

◇◇◇◇◇

 

“Hey.” Lance bobbed in the water along the shore. “Have something for me to wear?” 

 

Keith smirked, holding up Lance's cloth. “Sure do.” 

 

Lance shifted and walked out of the water, towards Keith. “Many thanks.” 

 

Lance went to reach for the cloth, but Keith had a firm hold on it. 

 

“You're beautiful.” Keith smiled warmly, before releasing the cloth. 

 

A small blush lit Lance's face. He quickly wrapped himself in the cloth. 

 

The silence in the air was deafening. 

 

Lance chirped up finally. “Did they make any arrangements for your pack?” 

 

Keith's warm expression melted. “Allura has allocated a small area of land about six kilometers west of the castle. We'll head there and start rebuilding tomorrow.” 

 

“Have you been there yet?” Lance asked. 

 

“Earlier. With Shiro... We wanted to run through the area briefly to see what we were going to be working with. Why?” Keith asked back. 

 

“How about we go there?” Lance offered. 

 

“Now?” Keith asked. 

 

“I don't want to be near the city.” Lance stated. 

 

Keith hardened his stare. “That's fair.” 

 

◇◇◇◇◇

 

The journey had been interesting. Initially they had a even walking pace, with very little said between them. Until Keith playfully nudged Lance, which ended with them both running full force towards the west. 

 

“You're so slow Lance!” Keith laughed. 

 

“You forget that these legs don't run much  _ Keith _ !” Lance hissed through shallow breaths. 

 

Keith chuckled. “Either way we're here.” 

 

Lance looked around. It was a open field covered in a soft tall grass, with moss between them as a walkway. A huge weeping willow with swaying leaves was one of the first trees leading to the forest. Small patches of flowers were scattered near the base of the trees. The sound of bird chirping, and… water?

 

“Keith is there some water nearby?” Lance asked. 

 

“What a keen ear. Yes, it's a stream connected to some underwater cave systems. Allura said that they lead to the ocean.” Keith said. 

 

“That's… wonderful. And what are the names of these flora? Do you know?” Lance said, turning the subject to something else. 

 

“Those small blue flowers? Creeping Phlox I believe.” 

 

“I adore them.” Lance sighed. 

 

Keith pinched his brow. “Lance?” 

 

“Yes! It is I!” Lance chuckled, standing up straight. 

 

Keith deflated his pinched brow slightly. “I'll make us a small fire. We only have a short while before the sun begins to set.” 

 

“Would you like some help?” Lance asked. 

 

“I'll only be a minute… but you could grab some rocks. We'll set the fire in the center of the largest moss patch.” Keith stated. 

 

“Will do.” Lance said, before looking around for some small rocks. By the time he turned around Keith was out of sight. 

 

He used his cloth to pick up the rocks, and he carefully set them in a circle centered in the patch of moss. 

 

“It took me a moment to find some dry sticks… and you're naked.” Keith stated, stepping into the mossy patch. 

 

“I used the cloth to pick up rocks. And isn't this your favored form of mine?” Lance said pointedly. 

 

“It's the simplest form for me to indulge in, but I love all your forms Lance.” Keith stated, breaking the branches and sticks down. 

 

“...love?” Lance said, slightly unsure. 

 

“Yes Lance. I love them. Because they're all you.” Keith smoothly replied. 

 

Lance wanted to cry. 

 

“Forget the fire.” Lance said hastily. 

 

“What?” Keith asked. “It's only going to get colder during the night Lance.” 

 

“My body temperature is constantly regulated, besides… we have better way if you want to get warm.” Lance said, lacing a hand on Keith's bicep. 

 

“ _ Lance _ .” Keith groaned. “I really hope you aren't testing me right now, because you're giving me the most delectable look-” 

 

Lance pressed his lips to Keith's in a open mouthed kiss. Pulling at his bottom lip playfully before letting go. 

 

“You're killing me.” Keith said, before grasping at Lance's neck. Lance's nude body pressed against Keith's all too covered body. 

 

“Then you should die a bit faster.” Lance chuckled. 

 

Keith took the bait. All too quickly he removed the clothing covering his body, and shifted Lance so he lay flat on the soft ground. Keith started at his toes, and proceeded to kiss every inch of Lance's body. By the time he reached his face Lance was bright red. 

 

“I love you.” Keith stated, before kissing Lance one final time on the lips. 

 

“I love you too Keith.” Lance smiled, before shoving Keith over. “It's my turn.”

 

“Oh?” Keith lifted a brow. 

 

Lance quickly settled between his legs. “You know Mer have some wonderful features. Disgusting, but wonderful.”

 

“How so?” Keith laughed. 

 

Then he watched as Lance cracked his jaw slack. All but two seconds later Lance was balls deep around Keith. His cock slid straight into Lance's throat with zero resistance. Keith was horrified and amazed. 

 

When Lance moved came the second surprise. It was as if his throat was pulling trying to take it even deeper. It had a amazing amount of suction, and his throat felt so good his knot started to form. 

 

“Lance.  _ Lance _ pull back. My knot-” 

 

Lance put taloned fingers indirectly into Keith's thighs, a sign to say he wasn't planning on moving. 

 

“Lance that's dangerous, insane even. You can't have me knotting in your mouth. Let  _ go _ .” Keith tried to pull Lance off to no avail. 

 

Lance responded by looking at Keith with defiance and sucking  _ harder _ . 

 

Keith moaned out. “Shit!  _ Lance _ -” 

 

Keith's knot had fully formed. There Lance lay, mouth wide, gulping down his seed. 

 

Keith came down from his high fast, even if his knot didn't. 

 

“Oh  _ shit _ Lance! Are you okay? Goddess who am I  _ kidding _ ? Knotting your mouth-” Keith flailed helplessly. 

 

Then Lance seemed to pull his mouth down even further. He came of Keith's knot with a squelch, and popped his jaw back into place in one fell swoop. Keith's cock was still producing small lines of cum now gracefully hitting Lance's body. 

 

Keith had gone silent while watching Lance.

 

Lance spoke first. “You didn't need to worry. I've swallowed fish whole that are much larger than your knot.” 

 

Keith sputtered. “I  _ can't believe _ -” He shook his head. “Why didn't you  _ say _ something to me?” 

 

“Oh like how you were balls deep when you knotted me the first time? Seemed fair.” Lance smiled while wiping away some cum. 

 

“I can't believe I was worried about you.” Keith sighed. 

 

“What? Think I'd die getting skull fucked? Don't forget that if I did it would transfer to you. Wouldn't that be a way to go!” Lance chirped. 

 

“It's not funny.” Keith stated. “But I do admit it felt crazy good. You're sure you aren't a Selkie?”

 

“Selkie this! Selkie that! Mer can be plenty kinky  _ and _ we don't have to murder you after we have relations.” Lance hissed. 

 

“Ha. Okay. Mer are kinky too.” Keith laughed. 

 

“Plenty kinky.” Lance paused, eyes connecting with Keith's. “That it?” 

 

“I didn't… we talked yesterday right? About me being too into having sex with you. I hadn't thought we weren't doing any of this today.” Keith sighed. 

 

“Today…” Lance huffed. “I need to talk to you. I didn't want to say it yet, but-” He ran a hand through his hair. “I have to go back to the pod, Keith.” 

 

Keith's face fell instantly. “What-” A sharp intake of breath. “ _ L-lance _ .” 

 

Lance immediately went to Keith’s side, touching him softly. “Not forever. I'll be back.” 

 

Keith looked into Lance's eyes. “It's too soon.”

 

“Not for my family. They've been worried about me. Still are. I need to be with them for a short while, but I'll come back to visit you.” Lance cooed, kissing Keith's shoulder. 

 

Keith pinched his brows together. “But I love you. So much…” 

 

“I love you too.” Lance played with the soft curls on Keith's neck, and gently rested his head against the shoulder he was just kissing. “I was meant for the sea… It's impossible to stay here full time either way.” 

 

Keith let go of a harsh sigh. “I know.”

 

Lance lifted his head, and turned Keith's towards his. The Lycan looked close to tears. Lance kissed him then. 

Keith looked taken aback. Slowly, he kissed back. Lance flicked his tongue out and Keith caught it with his teeth. He released it after a moment, each man delving into the other's mouth. 

 

Lance pulled back. “You can come inside tonight.” 

 

Keith's eyebrows shot up. “But you hate when-”

 

“It's a special night, and I don't hate it. Plus I  _ really _ want to cum. Else I'll be suffering.” Lance gave his eyebrows a little wiggle. 

 

Keith pounced. Pushing Lance onto his back. “I'll make love to you until we are both rot in the soil.” 

 

Lance blushed. “Let's see it then wolf boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me your thoughts!! I always appreciate them!♡

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment!! Those are like the super best in my opinion. Always enjoy checking back on a fic and reading it over!!!!!!


End file.
